None of this is a coincidence
by miyushu
Summary: "Hyung." Taehyung turned his body so he could be facing the older. "Can I try something?" The lights coming from the lampposts in the street brought a pleasant light. Yoongi could see Taehyung's face. Yoongi knew what he wanted. And he wanted the same. "Yeah." he managed to breathed out.


It was 2 in the morning and it was extremely cold. Yoongi was one of the first ones to get in the bus and headed to the back of it, sitting on the seat next to the window. Little by little, the bus was being occupied by the other members and the group crew. Everyone chose their seats, sitting away from each other. Even though everyone is extremely close and gets along very well, it was in times like these, when they were very tired, especially after concerts, interviews and at the end of the day, they'd sat in outlying sits in silence, so they could rest and try to get some sleep.

Sleep. That's what Yoongi planned. He took his phone and his earphones out his bag and adjusted his pillow, leaning it against the window, so when he leaned on it, he wouldn't touch the glass directly (he have already hit his head so many times on the glass window while sleeping on the bus that he learned the lesson).

Leaning on his pillow and taking his shoes off, Yoongi found the perfect position to sleep for the four hours trip they would have until they arrive in Seoul. To complete, he chose one playlist with the piano version of all his favorite songs. Perfect.

After a few minutes, the lights were turned off and Yoongi felt his breath and his heartbeats decrease. It didn't take a long time for him to fall asleep. It had been a long time that he haven't slept so fast like this. The final tour routine have been really tiring for him.

Yoongi didn't know for how long he had slept but he woke up when he felt something moving on his side. Slowly opening his eyes and squinting, he took one of his earphones off his ear. He saw a silhouette beside him and, even with the darkness inside the bus, the slim light coming from the streets made Yoongi recognize who it was.

"Taehyung," he said, his voice coming out hoarse and dry, his annoyed mood showing up just by his tone. "there are, literally, tons of empty seats for you to sit."

"I know." Taehyung said it in such a low voice that, if Yoongi wasn't paying attention, he wouldn't have heard it.

Yoongi unlock his phone so he could pause the song that was still playing. "So could you please enlighten me to why you came interrupt my sweet four hours of sleep?"

There was a few seconds of silence. Yoongi's phone screen was still unlocked and it gave enough light so Yoongi could see Taehyung expression. He had seen that expression before. It was Taehyung's sad face he wears when he wants to cry.

"I wasn't feeling well."

Yoongi even forgot why he was feeling annoyed. He couldn't be angry seeing Taehyung like that. He turned on his seat, his back to the window, in a way that he could, even if not very well because of the darkness, look to the other. "What happened?"

Less than a year ago, Taehyung and Yoongi got really close. It started with little talks here and there during meals and movies marathons at midnight. After a while, Taehyung started to go to Yoongi's studio to talk or just to lie down on the couch and play games on his phone while Yoongi was working. Yoongi didn't mind.

Eventually, Tae's presence became a necessity to Yoongi. They became intimate on the day that all the other members were visiting their families except them and the heater broke. Taehyung insisted so much that Yoongi gave in and let the younger sleeps with him. The next day, when he woke up, his head was comfortably on Taehyung's chest, their legs tangled beneath the sheets. This became a habit. Taehyung came to his room often. Sometimes because his room was too cold, other times because he couldn't sleep. A few weeks later, he didn't try to explain himself anymore; he would just go there without saying a word and Yoongi would just accept his company.

However, they were since the beginning of the week without talking to each other, because they fought while filming a RUN BTS episode. Taehyung and Yoongi were a team during a game, which was supposed to be good if their personalities weren't totally opposite when it comes to games. Yoongi, being the most excited person of the group, lost on purpose and this pissed Taehyung off.

Truthfully, for Yoongi, it wasn't a big deal. He thought that everything was going to be fine later but he realized he was wrong when Taehyung didn't show up at his room that night. He confirmed this on the next morning, when Tae ignored him. But Yoongi was too tired to argue or to do anything. If Taehyung wanted to act like this, so Yoongi would do the same.

But today in the morning, they had argued for something really stupid again and this seemed to upset the younger.

"Tae…" he tried again, with such a sweet voice that he felt like he wasn't himself. He didn't even know he could speak like that. "What is it?"

Taehyung sighed.

"I'm sorry for what I've said earlier. And for last week, too." he said, quietly. "I am so stressed out these days that I ended up throwing it all at you."

Yoongi wanted to answer that it's fine. That he wasn't angry at all, that there's no way he could be angry at him and that he understands. But, before he could even think about saying anything, Taehyung was already standing up.

"That's all I wanted to say. I'm sorry for waking you up, Hyung."

Before he could leave, Yoongi hurried and grabbed his wrist and tugged him. But he did it with more force than he was expecting, making Taehyung lose his balance and fall on Yoongi, Tae's head on his chest.

Yoongi got surprised with the situation for a second, before giggling.

"Oh, uau. What kind of romantic movie scene is this?" Yoongi said, putting a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his laugh. He didn't want to wake up the other members. "Are you ok?"

"Actually, I'm really comfortable here." Taehyung whispered, softly.

"Are you sure?" Yoongi leaned his chin on the top of Taehyung's head, stroking his hair with his fingers. "It doesn't look comfortable to me."

"I swear." Taehyung closed his eyes at the touch. "I could sleep here."

The fact that there were people sleeping around them made them keep their voices down. But this also made the moment more intimate, like if they were sharing a secret that no other person in the world knew.

"So do it." Yoongi's voice was so low the he thought he hasn't even said it. "Stay here."

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Yoongi let his head fall, leaning on his pillow while still stroking Taehyung's hair. The younger became more relaxed, gradually slowing his breathing.

It was Yoongi who broke the silence.

"Tae?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry. For today and for last week too." Yoongi whispered next to Tae's ear, making him shiver.

Taehyung didn't answer. Instead, he left Yoongi's chest, Yoongi immediately missing the heat.

"Hyung." Taehyung turned his body so he could be facing the older. "Can I try something?"

The lights coming from the lampposts in the street brought a pleasant light. Yoongi could see Taehyung's face. Yoongi knew what he wanted.

And he wanted the same.

"Yeah." he managed to breath out.

Taehyung leaned closer, hesitant. Yoongi could feel the closeness. Taehyung put his hand on Yoongi's cheeks, stroking it slightly. Yoongi shivered with the touch, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Taehyung's fingertips on his skin.

When he realized Yoongi didn't refuse the touch, he brought his face closer to the older's face, nuzzling his lips on his. The kiss was tame, soft and affectionate, like if both of them were made of glass and could break in a thousand pieces with any sudden movement.

Yoongi was the one who deepened the kiss, biting Tae's bottom lip and drifting his hands on his back, exploring every corner. Taehyung answered the touch immediately, putting Yoongi's legs on his lap. Taehyung sagged against Yoongi, the older almost laying down completely on his seat.

Yoongi could feel Taehyung's weight on him. They could stay there, making out forever if…

"I can hear the noise of your kisses from here!" They heard Jimin chirping from the front of the bus.

They were frightened for a second. Staring at each other, they snickered and made themselves comfortable on their seats, almost on the same position they were before.

"Are you comfortable?" Yoongi asked.

"Yeah." Taehyung answered, fondly, listening to Yoongi's heartbeats.

They were going to be okay.


End file.
